


【mob贺弗莱特】染色

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 按惯例日批。含入侵教堂者/贺弗莱特，绘画使者/贺弗莱特，以及对于费莲诺尔的暗示。我流教堂之枪，极度OOC（虽然游戏里没有C但绝对不是应该有的C）。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【mob贺弗莱特】染色

贺弗莱特做出留在环印城成为一名教堂之枪的决定时同行的伙伴并不都是支持他的。他们担忧地表示，你并没有战斗的技能，而教堂之枪需要守护费莲诺尔公主，为公主而战，你会死在战斗里的。  
乌拉席露人很少有善于战斗的，他们擅长在黑暗中亮起光球或者变形成身边的物件，都是些令人愉快的小魔法。但贺弗莱特坚持要留下来，他说我会努力学习，说我希望为守护深渊的公主献力。费莲诺尔公主为了镇压环印城的深渊而自愿陷入死亡一般的平静的长眠，贺弗莱特没有见到高塔上的公主，但他愿意为了她这个举动留在世界尽头的环印城。  
使者团拗不过他，只好勉强同意。他们无法久留到贺弗莱特成长为合格的教堂之枪，启程时深渊已经在乌拉席露扩散，这些魔法师担心家乡的疫情，在环印城调查完深渊并检查了笼罩着环印城的光魔法后他们必须要回去。贺弗莱特一一拥抱了他的兄弟姐妹们，让他们在归途中务必注意安全，回到家乡后也要小心扩散的深渊。  
你才是要保重的那一个，一个人说，乌拉席露是个强大的国家，太阳王已经派出了他的四骑士之一，我们会度过这次危机的，深渊控制住之后我们会来看你。太阳王会来接他的女儿回家，我们可以跟着他的使者一起来环印城，那个时候千万不要让我们发现你有什么事啊。  
一个绘画使者跟着贺弗莱特一起送行，这些亚诺尔隆德派遣来的使者全身都是纯白色，无论是上衣还是腿甲都在环印城明亮的光线下流动着绸缎般滑腻的质感，覆面的头巾完全遮掩了他们的表情，甚至连性别也模糊不清。有个孩子不久前害怕地对贺弗莱特说他们像无机质的人偶，自己看不出那身统一的制服下是不是活生生的人，而贺弗莱特留下来后要经常面对这些人了。现在贺弗莱特望着他的伙伴们的身影消失在长长的楼梯之下，绘画使者的存在变得明显而富有压迫起来，让乌拉席露的年轻人感到一丝紧张，使者的跟随仿佛是一场考核，让他感觉雪白色的头罩下有一双冷冰冰的眼睛凝视评判着他，但贺弗莱特压下这种莫名的感受，转头看向绘画使者，轻声说可以了，我可以回去了。绘画使者简短地应了一声，是很低的男性嗓音。  
**  
贺弗莱特第一次被阿尔戈法官召唤到战场也是他第一次杀人，入侵者已经被绘画使者打得奄奄一息，还差最后致命的一刀，绘画使者踩着他的胸口，抬头看着初次被召唤的教堂之枪，沉默着等待他的行动。这是考验，贺弗莱特想，他没有犹豫的时间，握着刀把刀刃刺进胸口，因为被杀之人剧烈挣扎的幅度，刀口迸射出大量的血液浇了贺弗莱特和绘画使者一身，他狼狈地抹掉脸上的血，感觉这些血液浸透了他的衣服，他半露在外面的胸口、衣下的腰腹和大腿的皮肤都有入侵者的血在缓慢地流淌，而他身旁的绘画使者被包裹着全身的绸缎隔离开了血液的浇灌，看起来狼狈的贺弗莱特完全不一样。  
绘画使者是为了战斗而生的冷漠的人偶，贺弗莱特想起这个形容。他们不用像他或者其他外来者一样签订契约，他们存在的意义就是守护公主，守护太阳王的后代，阿尔戈法官也会优先召唤这些绘画使者，如果他们没能解决掉入侵者才会接着召唤教堂之枪。成为教堂之枪不必摒弃自己的个性，换上蒙住全身的制服，只需时刻准备着被召唤，因此贺弗莱特继续穿着乌拉席露风格的衣服，下摆像裙子一样的束腰短袍和一圈圈系带绑住小腿的短靴在环印城显得相当有风情。这身衣服并不适用于战斗，他解下一根腰带的绑带缠住手心以便更好地握刀，后来这条金线刺绣的紫布就成了常戴的腕套。  
乌拉席露的衣服全都轻薄而漂亮，环印城里则没有人对他的衣服指点过什么，因此贺弗莱特没有意识到这身衣服会带来什么样的麻烦。第一个绘画使者在他被召唤出来前就阵亡了，贺弗莱特面对不止一个的入侵者艰难地战斗，但对方每一个都比他强得多，他连拉开弓的时机都找不到，就被不知道什么时候跑到他身后的人捂着脸从滚烫的匕首捅穿了小腹。他在对方的指缝里发出嘶哑而模糊的惨叫，疼得一点力气都没了，软绵绵地往地上跪，这太疼了，他做好了赴死的准备但没想到这么快这么疼。捅他的人松了手，还踹了他几脚，让他彻底倒在地上，被血染透的裙子上多了脏兮兮的鞋印，轻蔑地说怎么派了个婊子来守门。贺弗莱特趴在地上虚弱地吐血，第一次经历濒死体验的他大脑一片空白，握着刀的手还没有松开，另一只手胡乱地去够入侵者的脚踝，企图拖住他们前行的脚步。这样的挣扎根本是徒劳，未来的贺弗莱特会选择另一种拖延时间等待援助的方法。入侵者踹开他的手，抽出长剑直接扎向他的后背。  
但是死神被拦下了，环印城的命运给贺弗莱特安排了别的好结局，指向他的剑被入侵者中其他一人喝停，那人站在贺弗莱特身后，眼神落在他两条蜷曲的腿上，又一路往里探视进腿根。在地上挣扎的动作让他的裙摆凌乱地卷起来，露出只有一块窄小的布料遮掩着的腿间。这还真是个婊子，喊停的入侵者若有所思，我们拿他找找乐子吧。  
于是贺弗莱特被几双手翻过来，软绵绵的双腿被分开，第一个上的人连他的兜裆布都没有脱，拨到一边后直接把阴茎插进了中间的肉穴里，立刻就兴奋地抽插起来，刚经历过战斗的人心脏狂跳，性欲翻涌，抓着贺弗莱特的大腿每下都肏得又深又用力。贺弗莱特在身体的剧烈颤动中迟钝地意识到了另一根插入他身体的异物，他被强奸了，而这些人非常享受强奸他的过程，为此不断发出猥亵的赞叹，好几只手在他身上摸索，把他敞开的衣襟挽到腰上，玩弄起裸露在外的胸乳。教堂之枪沦落成这些人的可怜玩物，第一个人在他身体里射精后马上又换了下一个人，然后他的嘴被用来清洁阴茎上的体液，这可能发展成一次强迫的口交。这些人肆无忌惮的用他的嘴，因为贺弗莱特的眼神看起来完全崩溃了，像个布娃娃一样呆滞地睁着，他们聚集在他身边，每个人都把阴茎塞进他身体里或者嘴里手心里抽动，打算大家都爽完后残忍地把他撕碎。  
最后一个人舒舒服服射了精，喘着气说这小东西还真紧，然后他顿了一会儿，抬头略带尴尬地对同伴们说，我拔不出来了。  
真的假的，夹这么紧？他的一个同伴第一反应是笑出了声，那现在把他杀了好了。  
不行，这是太疼了痉挛了，他死了可能批夹得更紧，那就真拔不出来了。  
拔不出来就把你鸡巴砍断。  
别这样，那人笑着说，被砍断的当然不能是他的鸡巴，他伸手去拔身侧的剑，打断给教堂之枪做个侧切，但他的动作没能进行下去。这些人快乐地聚集在一起，完全没有注意到教堂之枪自动触发的机制在他们背后召唤出来了一个新的绘画使者。机械般的使者十分利落地趁机在数秒内斩下了所有人的头颅，完成了被轮奸的教枪正在进行的任务。尸体沉甸甸的倒在贺弗莱特身上，让他惊恐地抽泣，以为又要被压着肏，但喷出鲜血的脖颈断面让他在更巨大的冲击下意识到这些人被解决了。贺弗莱特颤抖着看向绘画使者，感到了自己的丢人和死里逃生后怯弱的松懈。绘画使者翻开尸体搜身，查看他们的面孔，查到肏着贺弗莱特的这一个时他们下体交合的体位让绘画使者感到很不方便，他让贺弗莱特放松，想把他们分开，但贺弗莱特绷紧的身体无论如何也放松不下来，所以绘画使者沉默地切断了那根死物。贺弗莱特愣愣地看着残缺的无头尸体从自己身上被搬走，被割下来的那部分堵在他穴里，痉挛的肉壁里还不住地传来撞击感，他颤抖着伸手想把性器拔出来，但精神松懈后席卷而来的剧痛和过多的失血让他终于昏死过去。  
贺弗莱特被带回自己的房间里，从噩梦中醒过来后他第一个动作还是继续昏迷前的行动，他的伤口被绘画使者的大恢复治好了，但对方没有处理被切断在他身体里的性器，他摸到了冰冷的肉块，咬着牙把它从松弛的穴口中慢慢拔了出来，脱离后立刻把它远远地扔到了地上。塞着的性器拔出来后堵在里面的精液也涌了出来，一股一股地流到床单上，贺弗莱特把脸埋进膝盖间小声地哭了起来，哭了一会儿后他慢慢爬下床，打算去浴室清理自己，顺便把床单洗了，再把那个恶心的东西处理掉。  
看到屋子里还有个绘画使者的那一刻贺弗莱特差点叫了出来，他在这里多久了，自己软弱地哭泣时他一直在门边听着吗。贺弗莱特不知所措地停在原地，他甚至不知道这个绘画使者是不是救了他的那个绘画使者。对方看他半天没有动作，问他要去哪里，贺弗莱特接着踟蹰了一会儿，还是告诉绘画使者自己想去浴室洗个澡。他身上都是血，和凝固的精斑。  
绘画使者点了点头，转身就往外走，是浴室的方向，贺弗莱特跟在他身后，想起来自己忘了把床单抽出来。到了浴室门口绘画使者还是没有停下来的意思，一路走到水池边，贺弗莱特愣了一下，他不知道对方的想法，但看起来好像是要帮他洗澡。他想说我自己可以洗，但他张了张嘴，哑掉的嗓子和精神上的疲惫让他解释不出来，干脆沉默着脱掉了衣服，把裙子搭在水池边，带着一身污秽埋进散发着温热水汽的水池，他轻轻揉开融化的血痂，背过身，用尽量小的动作打开腿，把手指伸进自己下面，试图挖出积攒在里面的精液。这甚至是他第一次感知到自己的阴道。  
他小心的探进去一个指节，生疏地抠弄了几下，一小缕细微的乳白色在水里扩散开，但手指不够深，那些人把他强行打开，射在了很深的地方，他自己反而不知道怎么处理到内部的粘腻。贺弗莱特无力地靠着水池的边沿，控制不住地接连回想起那些人的行为，新鲜的濒死的恐惧和被侮辱的羞耻席卷而来，让他在温暖的水里不停地发抖。  
脆弱的精神再次被崩溃感淹没时绘画使者的手搭到了他湿淋淋的肩膀上，仿佛是安抚性的动作。绘画使者来帮贺弗莱特完成他不熟练的事，他脱掉手甲，缓慢而毫不犹豫地把手插进对方并拢的大腿间，贺弗莱特自己的手还虚弱地挡在那里，但绘画使者移开他的手时他没有反抗，只是微微夹紧了自己的腿，这让绘画使者的胳膊被他的腿根夹住了，不过位置已经到位，绘画使者轻而易举地扩开湿软柔嫩的肉穴，用两根手指撑开小口，让灌进去的池水清洗出积攒在里面的浊液。  
异物在肉道里活动的酸涨感让贺弗莱特仿佛又回到了入侵者对他的凌辱中，他抖得越来越厉害，呼吸乱了起来，一个劲地往后靠，断断续续地小声说可以了，不要。绘画使者按住他的肩膀，继续在他因为紧张而不停收紧的花穴里抠挖，仿佛里面有清不完的精浆一样。  
事实上因为这样的刺激，即使那些人的精液早就被清理干净，贺弗莱特的身体也开始分泌出很多的汁水，让绘画使者一直感到自己的手指浸泡在滑腻之中。但这个来自亚诺尔隆德的人偶般的使者没有停下来亵玩般的行为，反而还加快了抽插的动作，同时大拇指顶住了穴口上方最敏感的肉蒂，让贺弗莱特在难受的涨痛里感到了一阵阵难以言喻的酥麻，他不知道这种感觉从何而来，只知道和痛楚相比这感觉让他的身体渴求更多，驱使他迎合绘画使者的动作，他什么也想不起来了，之前那些抗拒的话也随着咬紧的嘴唇卡在了喉咙里。年轻的教堂之枪在绘画使者手中第一次感受到了累积而成的高潮，在扩散到全身的快感中他的身体放松下来，本来绷到极点的精神也慢慢安定，降落到一种近乎茫然的空白。  
为什么绘画使者要对他做这样的事，有那么一瞬间贺弗莱特意识到了这个问题，但他无法深入思考下去。他已经是环印城的人了，但对环印城还没有深入的了解，对他来说绘画使者就是环印城的一部分，就像建筑物土褐的圆顶、屋顶的定约十字、公主和搬运者一样，是建城最初就被包括在内的重要角色，是他学习的、听从的对象。绘画使者引导贺弗莱特就像涂满一张白纸，一笔笔把他变成符合环印城本质的所有物。  
贺弗莱特没有对任何人说这些事，希拉也没有。名为希拉的女性骑士有一串长而耀眼的头衔，她是费莲诺尔公主的骑士，在公主沉睡后接管了环印城的事务，其中包括教堂之枪的考核。虽然出身不凡，但希拉的性格温和而亲切，并且可以说是非常照顾孤身一人留在环印城的贺弗莱特，同时也作为优秀的战士对训练给出很多指点。在某次对于教堂之枪的训练后她对贺弗莱特说，你的优势是非常灵巧，所以可以试着用弓箭来补足近战的欠缺，贺弗莱特对女骑士的建议非常感激。  
贺弗莱特想只要他说出口，希拉会像安抚他偶尔对于家乡的思念那样安抚他的羞耻、恐惧和迷惑，但他没有说，他孤独地试图自我消化那些在身体和精神上都刻下深可见骨的伤口的事。在每一个白昼和夜晚，只要他稍有空闲，他都会想起自己的身体被填满的感觉，有时是被陌生的入侵者，有时是被绘画使者，后来大多数时候是绘画使者，因为在浴池里清洗他身体的绘画使者对他做的事被重复了。那些在夜晚打开他房间的门，走到他床边坐下或爬上床，把清醒的他从被子里抱出来的绘画使者，贺弗莱特不知道他们是不是一个人，不过后来有时不止一个绘画使者会来，贺弗莱特就不再纠结他们到底有多少个。在发现他鲜少表现出反抗后，插进他身体的部位从手指换成了绘画使者们的阴茎，贺弗莱特也全部接受了。  
但和被随便一个走进房间里的人做爱是不应该的，贺弗莱特想，在乌拉席露这样的人被称为婊子或者荡妇，都是不好的含义。他不知道为什么到了环印城自己就成了这样的人了。那些绘画使者有时从头到尾一句话也不说，什么解释都没有，顺理成章地抚摸了他的身体，插进他身上最隐私的部位，他承认大部分时间自己会在最后获得快感和精神上暂且的放松，但贺弗莱特还是为此而感到不安，他不敢想象使节团重访环印城时该怎么看待荡妇一样的自己。只是贺弗莱特没有等到乌拉席露的伙伴，正如费莲诺尔也没有等到葛温的使者，而历经千万年的等待后，家乡已经不会在教堂之枪贺弗莱特的心中激起一丝波澜了，无论担忧还是悲伤，都被掩埋在环印城末世的时光里。  
**  
希拉带着狂王躲进阴暗空间后的某一天贺弗莱特突然做了一个梦，他发现自己在环印城中穿行，低矮的白花在路边一丛丛盛开，点缀漂亮的街道空无一人。他一路走向公主所在的教堂，在寂静中稍微意识到自己身处梦境，但梦境没有常理，贺弗莱特沿着漫长台阶上行至尽头紧闭的大门，擅自推开这两扇沉重的遮掩，然后他看到了费莲诺尔和矮人群王，看到了自己用生命守护的门后原来是多么可笑的景象。也许任何一个环印城之外的人看到这些景象都会惊诧，紧接着是愤怒，唾骂太阳王为了自己的统治将纯洁的小女儿献给贪婪淫邪的矮人群王，或者也不乏有人对此获得猎奇的快感。但贺弗莱特凝视着眼前的画面，什么想法也没有，如果有的话，也只是加深了对于环印城的认知，环印城是一个理所当然会发生这种事情的地方。  
这对教堂之枪来说过于习惯了，他本来就长着女人似的脸蛋，自从绘画使者把他调教成一个合格的婊子，他已经可在遇到实力强劲的入侵者时没有心理障碍地用示弱的姿态迷惑他们，让他们把注意力放在自己张开的、毫无衣物遮拦的腿间，顺利的话那些入侵者，无论多少个，会聚集在他身边，自以为是地按住他的手脚，把各自的阴茎或者剑柄捅进他软烂的穴口，而贺弗莱特会给他们想要的反应。有时他甚至夹紧了自己的腿，勾引入侵者肏得更卖力一些，让滚烫坚硬的肉棒在他体内猛烈地进进出出，几乎把熟红的肉壁从内里翻出来。他会从这粗暴的交合中捕捉到细微快感，想起某些夜晚，绘画使者是怎样把他控制在无法思考的高潮的边缘，逼他跪趴在他们身前，把自己套在性器上前后移动腰肢，挣得最后一点点抵达高潮的刺激。  
当入侵者沉浸在羞辱教堂之枪的胜利感时，绘画使者便会悄然出现在他们身后，把他们迅速而高效地杀掉。然后贺弗莱特会从这些笑容凝固的尸体中爬出来，沉默地收好自己的刀。他的刀已经黯淡得泛不出一点光泽，几乎变成了深渊一般浓重的黑色，刀身也几乎趋于破碎。以吞噬黑暗的米狄尔为象征的刀，贺弗莱特拿到它的那一刻意识到除了他之外已经没有别的教堂之枪了，他是环印城最后一个教堂之枪，现在也是惟一一个了。  
环印城的一切都在缓慢而不可逆转地坍塌崩坏，这染成黑色的刀也是没落的证明，它代表吞噬深渊的米狄尔最终为深渊所吞噬。深渊泥沼的水位越来越高，淹没了一部分建筑的屋顶，希拉带着绝不陨落的王自我隔离在阴暗的空间，环印骑士蒙住眼睛投向深渊，虫之说客在城内散布黑暗的诱言，正常的家伙越来越少，直到街上只剩咒死的神职人员和肥硕的骑士。只是涌动的变故之下，环印城依然植物丰茂，花草鲜美，维持着万年不变的美丽外壳。  
贺弗莱特见证了这一切，虽然他的生命本应早就终止在他死于米狄尔巢穴上方的那天。教堂之枪只杀人不屠龙，但希拉在门后恳求他去给米狄尔解脱。女孩的声音带着隐忍的痛苦，贺弗莱特想这是因为米狄尔对她来说不只是龙还是挚友。他也很喜欢那条黑龙，米狄尔会蜷起尾巴，乖巧地让人摸它头上硬质的角。从小被神族抚养的黑龙非常温顺，所以贺弗莱特在山顶找到它时，它以为面前的人和以前一样，是来找它玩耍的，就连贺弗莱特对着它垂下的龙头接二连三的挥砍，它也以为这只是一次伙伴间的对战。黑龙用爪子挡住贺弗莱特的攻击，对着他友好地轻吼，但贺弗莱特的表情越来越悲伤，攻击的动作对准的也都是致命的部位，通人性的黑龙渐渐意识到了他的杀意。它发出同样悲伤的咆哮，它不明白为什么它的朋友要来杀他。龙扇动翅膀向后撤开，生在翅膀上的暗色结晶撒下一路纷纷扬扬的晶粒。米狄尔身上已经长满了暗宝石一样的结晶，就像底部的泥沼里生出的结晶丛一样，深渊已经从内部侵蚀掉它了。贺弗莱特轻声说，对不起。  
但他没能给黑龙应有的解脱，他在黑龙的利爪和吐出的龙焰下负了很重的伤，最终倒在地上奄奄一息。这里不是教堂，他是孤身一人来找米狄尔的，没有绘画使者跟着他，给他放恢复的奇迹。米狄尔看着贺弗莱特浑身是血倒在地上，难过地吼了好一阵，最后无助地扇着翅膀飞走了。它飞回了自己的深谷，贺弗莱特想，他挣扎着从地上站起来，尽可能往米狄尔飞走的方向赶。他记得有一处祭祀众骑士的塔，塔中隐藏着通往深谷的路。贺弗莱特赶到了塔的内部，但他在礼拜堂最后一步路耗尽了所有的生命力，跌跌撞撞跪倒在地上，把自己蜷成一小团，慢慢陷入了无边的黑暗。  
从此留在环印城的只有教堂之枪贺弗莱特，被誓约束缚的灵魂，被巨人法官召唤的守护者，也许只有足够强大的灰烬英雄闯入环印城的那天，才能给予这个灵魂真正的解放。

-End-


End file.
